


Cause you feel like paradise, and I need a vacation tonight.

by skyblue993



Category: The Fosters, The Fosters (TV 2013), The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Connor is a regular., Cuz I'm a hopeless romantic, Dirty Talk, Fluffiness too, Jude owns a club, Kinky!Connor, M/M, Okay. I lied, Open Ending., Sexual Content, Smut, There's an happy ending now, angst-ish, warpaint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jude and Connor going at it.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. If we could escape the crowd somehow.

 

Life had never been easy for Jude Adams Foster but throughout his whole life things have definitely gotten better.

His life was made by horror and abusive Foster parents but then when he and his sister finally got adopted by the Adams Foster family, Jude finally felt like breathing again.

His life went smoothly and set with a nice pace, he'd made nice experiences through high school and college; Experiences he never dared to dream about when he was just a kid, dressed in a blue dress while he was brutally being beaten up by an alcoholic monster.

He never dared to think about his future when he was just a kid, he'd even lost his hopes into having one in the first place. But look at him now.. at the age of 25 is the proud owner of “Warpaint.” the hit club in San Diego. Everyone compliments him for the catchy choice of the name, genuinely curious about what inspired him. “This place is where anyone can feel free to be themself., no labels allowed.” He would laugh to the interviewers whom reported on the front page of their magazines, praising his hard work and sacrificies for having pursued such achievements at some very young age. He never told anyone though, the real( hidden)  meaning behind the name “Warpaint.” and he will probably keep it for himself, in a secluded corner of his heart for a very long time.

“Oh Jeez. Here we go.” Jude mutters while he's helping out his bartender, behind the bar. Kim the young yet amazing bartender looks at him quizzically and before Jude has the opportunity to explain himself it's probably too late.

An handsome, yummy, familiar.. young man leans against the counter as he sits on the stool.

“Hello.” He greets politely, looking at Jude with a smirk on his lips. Kim rolls her eyes as she glares at the blond guy. Jude's not only the owner of the club where she's currently working, but he's also a good friend of her.. and she honestly has enough of this.

“Hello, Connor.” Jude greets him distractly, avoiding eye contact. “What can I do for you, tonight?”

“There's a list of things you could do to me, tonight.” He smirks and honestly, Kim tries to refrain herself from pouring the glass of Margarita all over the boy's hair. Jude snorts, leaning against the counter as well, the proximity makes his head spin as he finally looks directly in those hazel eyes. “I'm sure none of them would be deem of my time, I'm afraid.”

Connor looks at him speechless as a soft blush of embarassment creeps on his cheeks. Kim bits her lips, handing the glass of Margarita to the customer sitting next to Connor as she tries to refrain the wave of laughter. She will probably hand five Jude when the blond boy is out of sight.

Connor clears his throat as he utters with low voice. “Two Mojitos.” Jude nods but Kim stops him with a hand on his arm. “I got this.” Jude smiles mouthing a soft “Thanks”. It's the same story every single night.. It's like he does it on purpose. He knows he's the owner of the club and still, he has to come here every single night, sometimes alone and once in a while with a date. It's like Connor Stevens is trying to hit a nerve. Coming there, flirting with him while he orders cocktails and then disappearing through the crowd of people with his date. He would catch him sometimes as he smiles and laughs with some anonymous boy, staring at him with blazing eyes that say. “I want to rip all your clothes off, if you'd let me.” licking his lips seductively as the boy next to him is filling him with facts and accounts of his life, hoping that would earn him a nice ride in Connor's Stevens pants. Jude tries his best to deny that Connor's attemps to get in his pants are pointless, but what betrays him is the beating of his heart racing up whenever Connor leans against the counter, or how his breath itches at the sound his smooth seductive voice filled with lustful promises that Jude never dared to follow through.

Despite everything, Connor never asked him about the club's name choice. Yes, he'd complimented him when he'd found out about his achievements and considering the blush on his cheeks when he'd seen the neon sign, maybe yeah, maybe he connected the dots.. but he never dared to ask.

“Tell me again why you like him?” Kim asks with voice filled with disdain as she looks at the two of them, talking and sipping their drinks.

Jude turns his face sharply, rolling his eyes.. “Again with this shit? I don't like him.” Kim snorts, letting out an amused laugh. “Sure you don't.” Jude is about to reply that he doesn't like him at all.. he's a different person from when he was thirteen and Connor Stevens is a different person too. They don't like each other, Connor only wants to play and what they had when they were kids and young is not there anymore. Maybe they're just attracted to each other, he gives her that, but still.. “I won't fall in the rabbit hole.” Jude says with voice firm and determined, nodding his head as to convince himself more than his employee.

“Maybe you'll end up filling the rabbit hole.” Kim laughs, earning a deathful glare from her boss.

Their conversation about holes is interrupted when a familiar song comes through and Jude rolls his eyes, letting out a soft snort. “Perfect... show time.” Kim laughs, leaning against the counter as they both stare at Connor getting up from his seat throwing a brief glance at Jude, before leading the way towards the dance floor.

“I love this part.” Kim Comments with amusement filling her voice, Jude rolls his eyes again feeling his pulse speeding up. The funny thing is that.. every date is the same as the previous one. Connor would come through the door, resting his hand on the back of his date leading the way towards the table. He would get up and religiously order two drinks, every single time adressing to Jude, obviously. He would steal glances at him, smiling and biting his plump lips as he distractly listen to his date's blabbering, and then there's the “Dancefloor shenanigans” as they like to call it.

Connor would lead his date to the dance floor whenever there's a Britney's song coming through and then the show would officially begin.. Connor would lean against the boy's back, his arms firmly wrapped around his waist as he hotly sways at the sound of the music. Jude is aware that he shouldn't be watching, his mind- and Kim's voice- screaming like a loop every single night. He knows he should save himself this heartache or the rush of jealousy boiling like fire inside of him. At some point, he just can't pretend anymore. The desire to run on the dance floor and rub against some stranger, giving him a taste of his own medicine it's unbearable. He's been a while of his game and Jude is officially sick of it.

“Where are you going?!” Kim yells at him over the loud music, Jude turns around smirking. “Have some fun.” he replies, before disappearing through the crowd of people. He decides to stick near where Connor and his date are dancing because if he has to do this, Connor has to watch. He has to feel like He'd felt through this whole year.. watching him rubbing and dancing against strangers, looking at him the whole time with that burning gaze that says. “Look what you're missing.” Jude knows what he's missing.. he concedes that many nights he would lay on his bed, thinking about the rush of jealousy and possessiveness that just watching Connor's rubbing against someone could provoke to him. So many times, throughout these years, Connor had tried to convince him into giving them another chance.. and when Jude repeatedly turned him down, (just because he wanted to give priority to his career) this game started and Jude tonight has every intention to put an end on it. Connor looks at him with huge eyes as Jude started moving. He's gently swaying his hips as he raises his hands to the air, closing his eyes and letting the music lead his body.

He's temped to open his eyes, but then it will Give Connor the impression that he's only doing that for a payback.. and Jude doesn't want that. He bits his lips as he moves, feeling sweats running down his collarbone. It's hot on the dance floor and Jude wants just to make things even hotter. For once in his life, he feels the need to let loose, to be mindless and free. He owes that to himself.

“Hey you.” Despite the softness of the stranger's voice, Jude flinches when there's a pair of hands resting on his waist. If Jude had to be honest, it makes him feel uncomfortable because he's a bit out of his character, but still.. he wants to have fun so, after a full minute of awkwardness, he turns around lacing his hand behind the guy's neck.

Jude feels the intensity of Connor's gaze burning a hole into the back of his head but He tries to ignore it as he smiles at the boy.

“What's your name?”  
“I'm Jude. Yours?”  
“I'm Oliver.”

Jude opens his mouth ready to reply when a hand lands forcefully on Oliver's arm. Jude's breath catches in his throat when he sees Connor standing a few feets away from them with eyes filled with burning jealousy. “Get lost.” Oliver can't help but laugh, seeking help into Jude's eyes.

“Excuse me?” Jude wants to say something but he can't come up with anything to say... other than feel extremely embarassed by his own behaviour.. now they'll probably have a fists fight in his club and it will be all his fault.

“Do I need to make a draw for you? Get lost.” There's an extremely possessive edge in Connor's voice that send shivers down Jude's spine.

“Jude?” The boy asks with a confused frown flashing across his features. Jude closes his eyes, letting out a sharp intake of breath. “Go.”  
The boy lets out an humorless laugh raising his hand as to indicate his surrender and after a split second he just go rubbing against some other guy. Connor and Jude face each other on the dance floor, Connor's eyes are darker than he'd ever seen.

“This was just a mistake.” Jude murmurs as he turns around with the intention of running away, but Connor's hand pulls him back until his back is pressed against his chest.

“Where do you think you're going?” Connor's soft voice makes him swallow as he leans against his firm chest.

He closes his eyes, letting out a short intake of breath when Connor's lips run softly all over his collarbone sending goosebumps all over his skin. Jude's eyes snap open and Connor asks him what's wrong when he feels him suddenly going tense in his arms.

“W-where's your date?”

“I sent him away.” His voice sounds so soft and teasing as he lays open mouthed kisses all over his skin.  
Jude's breath itches at the confession and at the feel of Connor's hands moving downward, towards the front of his jeans. “Why would you do that? ” Jude on the other hand, is extremely surprised that his voice comes out at all.. considering how he's losing his mind in the high of the moment.

“H-he wasn't you.” Connor's voice for the first time seems to crack. “None of them...” He moans as he push his erection against Jude's ass. “It's you.”  
“Connor..” Jude pants, leaning into his body, unconsciously rubbing against the huge outline of Connor's erection.  
“So good.” Connor moans, licking some sweats off Jude's neck. “Tell me you want me.” Connor let out a soft moan, who vibrates through Jude's body, making him feel lightheaded.

For a second Jude's debating himself. Of course he wants him.. he'd wanted him for so long, and the thought of Connor's dates in his club teasing him until he couldn't see straight anymore, makes him doubt if he should be completely honest with him or not. He decides to stick with the truth because regardless Connor's attempts to make him jealous, Connor never gave up on his attempts.. and of course they need to talk, Jude's aware of that.. but right now, he just wants Connor making him feel higher than he'd ever felt.  
“I Want you..” Jude sighs, licking his lips. He gasps when Connor's hand turns him around, finally facing each other again. The sound of their hearbeats is almost louder than the music, it makes the both of them gasp for air. Connor licks his upper lip and he leans in before sliding his tongue into Jude's parted mouth. He lets out a gasp when he feels Connor pulling him against his body, the feeling of their clad erection making them both moan in pleasure.

Jude's hand lace behind his neck, closing every possible gap between their body. Once he'd gotten a taste Jude can't stop anymore, he'd repressed those feelings for so long and now that he has opened the Pandora box..Well, All the repressed feelings, the jealousy, the edge of possessiveness explode like fireworks, and the rush of feeling each other's mouth and skin as much as they can indicates that Jude's not the only one feeling this way.

“Jude..” Connor gasps for air as Jude decides he has waited long enough before making a move, so he just takes Connor's hand leading him away from the dance floor.

 

 

 


	2. If I said I want your body now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Connor going at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go.. the smuttiest thing I've ever written. LOL

 

“Jude..” Connor's voice is barely audible over the loud music as he's being dragged by Jude towards the back of the club.

“Where are we going?” Connor asks softly as he closes his eyes feeling his erection throbbing uncontrollably inside of the constricting pattern of his jeans. He needs to come, so hard.

“Shh..” Jude whispers, tightening the grip on Connor's hand as he pulls out a magnetic key out of his pocket opening a wooden door. Jude leads him inside of what Connor assumes is Jude's office. They step inside and Jude closes the door of his office, still holding Connor's hand.

“Jude..” Jude turns aroun, letting out a breathless gasp when he watches Connor strip off all of his clothes. In a matter of seconds he's standing completely naked, few feets away from Jude, looking at him with eyes glossy and filled with burning lust in a way that says. “I'm at your mercy.” Jude feels shivers of pleasure running down his spine at the thought of Connor's cock buried deep inside of his ass, thrusting long and forceful until they both are drained out, reaching the edge of their climax. Connor doesn't make a move, he keeps standing there, looking at Jude with eyes huge and dilated as he waits, unable to move on his shaky legs. Jude takes few steps forward, reaching for Connor's face, he tangles his hand through his hair pulling the blond boy in a breathtaking kiss. It's seems impossible- for the both of them- to pull  away as the long repressed feelings finally come to the surface. Just when Connor's hand reaches for his shirt, pulling it up, Jude realizes that he's still completely dressed. He lifts up his arms as Connor gets rid of his shirt. He watches as Connor lets out a loud moan when his eyes gaze over Jude's naked chest. It's been a while since the last time he'd seen his naked torso but still, it makes him feel thousand of goosebumps running all over his skin at the memory.

“Fuck.” Jude hisses when Connor's hand brushes over his clothed crotch as he reaches for his belt, unbuckling it in two seconds. Connor kisses him again, closing his eyes as he holds the base of his dick with his hand, feeling so much precome already leaking out of it as the appalling fear of releasing is playing like a warning bell through his head. He will only come when he's buried deep inside of Jude. He has to.

“I need you.” Connor begs, his voice seems unrecognisable even for his own ears. It comes out wrecked and hoarse as Jude gently sucks on his cock at a slow teasing pace, savouring the feeling of his erection heavy against his tongue. So fucking good. “Oh my..” He can't even finish his sentence, feeling that familiar tightening grip in his lower stomach. Too familiar.. Too soon. “Jude.. Please, stop. Stop.” Jude smiles deviously as he licks at the underside of Connor's cock, ignoring his desperate pleas and continuing undeterred on his journey as he discovers every inch of Connor's body, marking his territory with his lips, biting softly, leaving small red marks in its wake. He stops suddenly his ministration making Connor gasp for the sudden lack of physical contact. Jude smirks as he slowly- too much slowly if you ask Connor- slides up on his feet, brushing his chest against Connor's.

Connor's eyes snap open as his mouth falls agape, catching his breath. He looks down, moaning at the sight of Jude's dick incredibly huge and leaking out so much precome from he tip. The sight almost makes him come in that moment, on Jude's office floor.  He laces his hand behind the brunette's neck, his mouth can't get enough of Jude as his tongue keeps moving insistently inside of the parted lips.

“Con..” Jude pants as Connor finally man up, awakening from his moment of haze,  gripping him by the back of his tighs and carrying him to the leather couch.

“You're so beautiful.” Jude says, running his lips over Connor's sweaty neck as he keeps biting and sucking at the damp skin, sending shivers down Connor's spine. Connor smiles at the compliment slipping out of Jude's swollen lips, it provokes a rush of affection settling in his chest causing his heart to beat faster. He gently lays Jude on the couch, turning him around on his stomach so that Jude's ass his completely at his mercy.

“What-” Jude begins to say but his words though, are quickly muffled by his own moans as soon as Connor parts his butt cheeks slipping his tongue inside in one smooth motion. It's impossible for Jude to keep his eyes open because as soon as Connor's tongue makes contact with his hole it feels like his whole body is struck by a lightning; Waves of pleasure are running through his body until his sight gets completely blank behind his closed eyelids.

“C-Con..”  
Connor smirks -or at least he tries to- feeling proud, knowing that he's the one giving Jude this pleasure, no one else is. Never in his entire life had ever felt this unbearable need to make someone cry in pleasure, he'd never felt so connected and in synchronism with someone.. It only ever happened with Jude, both when they were two frightened little kids and in this moment as they are marking each other's body as their own. They both can't help but lash out the repressed feelings, sensations, emotions giving each other the most intense pleasure they'd ever felt.

“Oh fuck... oh fuck.” Jude moans as he bucks with his ass, trying to push it deeper against Connor's tongue.

“More.. more. I want more.” Jude demands as he pants all over the leather pattern underneath his face. Jude demands and Connor complies, reaching a finger to Jude's mouth.

“Mmm.” Jude moans, licking his finger and dripping it with saliva until it's pratically drooling. Connor smirks, reaching out to Jude's hole and slipping his finger inside. Jude writhes and shakes, moaning louder and louder as, after few minutes, he starts begging for more.

“Ahh. Con.” He tries to get up, but his body is hit by waves of lust so powerful that makes him feel like he's being hit by electric shocks, It's completely useless to even try. “Fuck me.” Connor lets out a loud moan as he falls on the couch on top of Jude who's still laying on his stomach.

“Fuck me.” Jude repeats as Connor starts kissing his neck, licking some sweats running over his collarbone.

“Fuck me..” Jude's pleas are quickly muffled by Connor's mouth, capturing his lips in a open mouthed kiss. Connor's grip on Jude's hips tightens as he lifts up the both of them on their knees, his mouth still sucking at Jude's neck, leaving bites in its wake. Jude moans, resting his head on Connor's shoulder as the blond boy keeps eliciting moans and profanities out of Jude's lips. He needs to have Connor's dick in his ass, he can't wait anymore.

“Mm.. ohh. Connor.. please.” he lifts up his hand, reaching out to Connor's hair tangling it behind his neck as he leans closer, seeking his touch and his mouth like he needs air.

“I wanted this for so long.. W-wanted you, for so long..”

Connor's words makes Jude's heartbeats speed up. He can't help it, He's completely wrapped in Connor's voice and touch.. the way it settles deep in his chest, making him feel full like he'd never felt before. Two fingers slip inside of Jude, scissoring him open as Connor pants into the crook of his neck.

“Oh.. finally. Get inside, please get inside.” It's all playing like a loop through his mind. Connor has to close his eyes because he can't hear to the desperation filling Jude's voice. The way his pleading, wrecked moans caught his ears, how he's clenching around his fingers, the feeling of Jude's hand gripping at his hair, Jude hot and panting breathlessly clinging onto Connor's body make Connor feel lightheaded and desperate to come. He can't come, not until he gets inside.

Connor shifts the both of them, sitting up on the couch resting with his back against the back rest as he pulls Jude on his lap.

“Fuck..” Jude hisses, panting breathlessly against Connor's lips as he adjusts his position on his lap.

“Yeah.. oh fuck, it's amazing.” Connor moans as soon as his dick slowly slides inside of Jude's ass.

“Holy fuck.”

“Are you okay?” Connor asks, panting into the crook of his neck, holding his hands on Jude's hips to keep him still.

“Yeah.” Jude moans, biting his lips. “Just need a minute.” It's only takes a moment for Jude to adjust to the pain of having Connor's huge dick impaling his ass. It's quickly repleaced by waves of intense pleasure running down his spine as he starts moving on his lap. Connor keeps kissing his mouth, trying to muffle his moans but it has quite the opposite effect since Jude can't stop moaning. “Yeah... Con. Oh God, you feel so good.” Connor can't help but smirk, even though it quickly fades into a desperate moan when he feels the familiar tugging sensation in his lower stomach.

“No.. please, no.” Jude lifts up his face as he slows down on his pace gently swaying on his lap, eliciting a round of moans out of Connor who pulls him closer, resting with his forehead against Jude's.

“There's something I need to tell you.” Connor says with voice low and feeble.

“Right now?” Connor nods, smiling at Jude's surprised face. “I know it would be probably a jackass thing to say..”  
“Um.. please hurry up.” Jude pants as he feels Connor's dick twitching inside of his ass.

“... but even though I came here with my dates.. I never slept with them, I just wanted to make you jealous and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings and-”

“I love you.” Jude blurts out as a blush pink spreads on his cheeks. “You made me jealous.”  
“I did?”  
“Yeah.. but.. if we can please talk about this later...”  
Connor starts laughing, hiding his face into Jude's neck. “We kinda were in the middle of something..” Jude smiles as he tangles his hand into Connor's hair, pulling at the strands as he starts bouncing again, burying himself deeper onto Connor's cock. Jude feels his heart losing beats when Connor, on the edge of his orgasm, starts kissing reverently on his neck, mouthing softly as he whispers sweet words into his skin. “So beautiful. Jude.. oh, you feel so good. I love you...”

“Love you too..” Jude gasps, closing his eyes as his body is hit by a jolt of arousal Making him feel drained out of energy. “I love you. Con. Oh God. I'm almost there.”

Connor wraps his hand around Jude's shaft, jerking it off at the pace of his own thrusts. They both came in unison, muffling each other's moans in a breathless kiss.

“Oh God... I'm about to pass out.” Jude pants heavily as he lays his cheeks against Connor's who's trying to come down from the high of the most powerful orgasm of his life.

“I've never felt so high in my entire life. You're an addiction, Connor Stevens.”  
Connor starts laughing, wrapping his arms tightly around Jude's waist as he lays kisses on his shoulder.  
“You're like the best kind of weed.” Jude laughs, looking up at the blond guy who seems to be in heaven right now. He's smiling, breathing softly as his eyes are sparkling with a bright light. Jude knows the feeling. He really does.

“Y-you are..”  
“Hum?”  
“Too marvelous for words.” Connor blushes profusely, murmuring a soft thanks. Jude can't help it.. he leans in, connecting their lips tasting saltiness on Connor's lips.  
“I missed us” Connor murmurs as soon as they pull away, looking at Jude with some sadness in his eyes. “I missed us too.. but.. I'm right here.” Connor nods, intertwining their fingers. “And you're right here and I'm not going to leave you.”  
They shifted their position, laying on the couch with Connor pressed against the back of the couch and his arm wrapped around Jude's waist pulling him closer to his chest as they both enjoy the peace of the moment while their hands are gently caressing each other's skin.

“Jude?”

“Mm?” Jude turns his face watching Connor turning into a bundle of nerves.

“What's wrong?”  
“Mmm I was thinking..” He clears his throat, letting out a gentle sigh as he runs his hand through Jude's hair. “I-if you want to go on a date with me..” Jude smiles, nodding eagerly. “Of course.”  
“Serious date.” Connor rushes to say, letting out a nervous laugh. “Not.. my.. um, previous kind of dates.”

“Well.. I can't wait for this date.” Jude laughs, snuggling closer to Connor's chest. “I feel like I should warn you.. I'm kinda hard to impress.” Jude tries to hide his smile into Connor's chest as he feels him going rigid behind him.

“Oh.. well okay.. I'll bring my A Game.”

“Oh.. you'll definitely need to, because I know all of your tricks, Mr. Stevens.”

“Not every single one, though.” Connor smirks, laying a gentle kiss through his hair. Jude hums contendly feeling his eyelids getting heavier with each seconds passing. He yawns, snuggling closer to his chest as they both close their eyes and drifted off to sleep into each other's arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every feedback is always appreciated :)


	3. Give me something good. Don't wanna wait, I want it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I amend my previous statement in Chapter 2. THIS is the smuttiest thing I've ever written LOL.

Jude and Connor's date goes better than any expectation they had coming in. Connor takes him for dinner to a cozy and intimate italian place where they have the best time laughing and sharing bits and pieces of their lives while they share a plate of Spaghetti.

“I'm so full.” Jude exhales as he gently rubs his stomach. Connor smirks as he pours another glass of wine to his date. “I hope you have some room left for _dessert._ ”

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Jude laughs, looking at the boy sitting across from him whose features ,lit up by the soft light coming from the candle, makes him even more beautiful. If that's even possible.

“Is it working?”  
“Maybe.” Jude concedes, hiding his smirk behind the huge glass of red wine as he takes small sips.

By the end of the meal they're both feeling woozy as they're getting out of the restaurant, Jude is basically clinging to Connor's arm as they head outside, not trusting his own legs into cooperate.

Connor holds him as they wait for the cab, he's gently caressing his back when he feels Jude shiver into his arms.  
“Are you cold?”  
Jude shakes his head, well aware that Connor would probably take off his own jacket if Jude gives him the slightest indication that he's shivering, except that Connor knows him better that anyone so he gives a soft laugh before taking off his jacket, wrapping it around Jude's shoulders.

“Here.”

“Thanks.” Jude says feebly, before resting his head against Connor's chest. He closes his eyes as he feels his lips tugging up in a sweet smile listening to the erratic pace of Connor's heart, beating fiercely inside of his chest.

Connor suggests to go over to his place, maybe have a drink there and Jude gladly accepts, resting with his head against Connor's throughout the whole ride to Connor's apartment.As soon as they get there, Connor doesn't waste any time and as soon as they step into the empty elevator, he pushes Jude against the wall.

“Oh, Hello.” Jude gives a loud moan when he feels Connor's clad erection pressed against his tigh. His mouth opens up, letting Connor's tongue to slide inside.

“Fuck.” Connor moans, pressing harder into Jude's body until there is no space left between their bodies.

“Connor.. Fuck, yeah.” They keep licking at each other's lips, relentlessly rubbing against each other as the delicious friction between their bodies makes them both moan in absolute pleasure. Jude groans when he hears the doors of the elevator opening.  
“Don't worry baby.” Connor promises him. “This isn't over.” He takes his hand, dragging him towards Connor's apartment door. Connor fumbles with the keys, eliciting an impatient sigh out of Jude, who apparently can't wait to come inside, in more ways than just one.  
“Oh Jesus.” Jude groans, pushing him at his side before grabbing the keys from Connor's hands. Connor laughs as Jude opens the door, lacing his hand around his waist as they step through the threshold.

“Someone is a bit impatient.” Connor teases him, running his tongue over his neck as Jude's hand tangles through his hair, pulling him close.

“I want you to fuck me ” Jude's raw and direct words make Connor flinch for a moment, releasing a loud moan when he feels Jude rubbing his ass against his huge erection.

“How bad do you want it?”  
Jude laughs, pressing his lips against Connor's. “So bad.” Connor smirks, pushing him against the door and holding his wrists into a tight grip.

“Con-”

“Shh..” Connor licks at his bottom lip before sucking at it, moaning softly against Jude's lips when he grabs him by his hips, trying to pull Connor closer to his aching body.

He smiles, when Jude starts rubbing against his aching erection, but Connor feels naughty tonight so everytime Jude tries to grind against him, he just pulls away.

“I hate you.” Jude moans desperately, writhing underneath Connor's satisfied gaze. He gives a loud moans of despair when he tries to escape Connor's tight grip on his hands but unfortunately Connor is so much stronger and bigger than him so every attempt is just just pointless. Connor wants to play with him so he might as well submit to Connor's desire.

“Get on your knees.” Jude moans when he hears the slight dominating edge filling Connor's voice, sending a shiver of pleasure directly to his aching cock.

Jude takes off his shirt, throwing it on the floor, before dropping on his knees. He moans when he's met with the sight of Connor's clad erection, he feels his dick getting harder just picturing in his mind the greatness of Connor's cock trapped underneath these layers of denim.

“Take off my pants.” Jude wets his lips and without breaking eye contact, he pulls down his jeans and boxer briefs in one smooth motion. Connor moans when he's finally standing there, gloriously Naked and offering his cock to Jude's eager mouth.

“Do you want it?” Connor looks down with eyes dark and filled with hunger as he holds him by the back of his head,

“Yes.”  
Jude closes his eyes, inhaling a deep breath as he unbuckles his belt.

His cock is painfully throbbing inside of the constricting pattern of his pants and briefs and he needs at least to set it free, he lets out a sigh of relief but then Connor's grip on his hair tightens a bit, forcing him to look up. He shakes his head, trying to hold back the laughter escaping his lips when Jude pants desperately against his cock.

“Really?” Jude sighs defeatedly as he closes his eyes, licking at the head of Connor's dick.

“Oh yeah, Jude..” Jude spends a lot of time licking teasingly at his head, eliciting the most erotic sounds (and curses) out of Connor's lips. When he feels like he has tortured him enough, he takes him fully into his mouth. He tries to focus on Connor's pleasure and his breathless moans as he bobs his head up and down.

“Baby.. oh fuck, so good.. yeah, keep going. Take my cock deeper into that sweet mouth.”  
Jude eyes flutter closed as he listens to Connor's praises, his hand instantly trail downwards cupping his own erection.

“I love you so fucking much.” Connor moans, slowly opening his eyes, taking in the sight before him. He smiles as he feels Jude slowing down on his pace and he starts sucking gently, wiping the precome dripping out of his head. “I want to fuck so you hard.”

“Do it..” Jude moans, licking at the underside of Connor's dick. “Please.. do it.” Connor moans listening to Jude's breathless pleas currently muffled by his cock, so heavy against his tongue.

“Fuck. Get up.” Jude is on his feet in two seconds, letting out a sigh of relief as he finally gets rid of his shirt.

“Look at him..” Connor moans as he strokes his own dick. “So eager and impatient to get my cock into his ass.”

His firm, confidence voice suddenly breaks when he looks down, gulping at the sigh before his eyes.

“Connor..” Jude cries in desperation, his erection huge and leaking so fierecely. The sight makes Connor going weak at the knees.

“Come with me.” He takes his hand, dragging him into his bedroom. As soon as they get inside, Connor pushes him onto his bed, swinging a leg over Jude's body until he's straddling his lap. He smirks as he stares at the pleading boy underneath him when suddenly a mischievous idea is flowing through his mind. He gets up from the bed, leaving Jude panting and incredibly hard alone in his bedroom.

“Connor. F-fuck, where the hell are you going?”  
He only hears him saying 'I wanna try something' before he walks out of the room.

Connor comes back after few minutes with a devious smile on his lips.

He climbs back on top of Jude who frowns in confusion staring at the soft-looking piece of cloth into Connor's hand.

“What is that?”  
“Put this on.” Jude stares at the black item into his hand for few seconds, before his eyes find Connor's.

“Um.. do I have to cover my eyes with this?”  
Connor snorts in amusement, looking at his boy with a huge smile on his lips. “Well.. yeah, Captain obvious.”

Jude shrugs as he ties the blindfold behind his head. As soon as the darkness fills his vision he suddenly feels thrills of excitement burning like flames inside of his body.

“Oh Fuck.” He's being pushed on the mattress, giving soft pants when he feels Connor's lips running across his collarbone. The exciting thing about the momentarily black out in his vision, is that Every touch, every breath, every gasp is intensified to the ninth degree.

Connor licks and sucks on every inch of his skin as he trails down, moaning softly.  
“You're so hot like this, Jude.” Jude moans in return, as a soft smile creeps over his lips when he hears Connor panting heavily against his tigh, feeling shivers crawling down his spine. “So fucking hot. I'm gonna fuck you so hard.”  
“Please..”

“Oh..” Jude gasps loudly when he feels the intrusions of Connor's cold fingers teasing at his entrance “Yes.. fuck, finally.”

Jude's whole body shudders at the intrusion of Connor's fingers twirling and moving inside of him. His hips arch off the bed, trying to get more of his touch.

“Patience baby.” Connor smiles as he pushes his fingers deeper into Jude's tight ass.

“Yes... yes, Connor. Fuck, yes.”  
He twirls his fingers until he finds a particular spot that makes Jude going wild. “Oh my fuck-”  
His words are cuts off by Connor's tongue sliding hotly into his mouth.

“Fuck me, fuck me.”  
“In a minute.” Connor concedes, pulling Jude's upper lip between his teeth.

As soon the words comes out of Connor's lips, Jude's eyes snap open, throwing a stern look at the boy above him as he finally spits out. “Connor I'm fucking serious. I'm gonna explode if you don't get your dick into my ass into this immediate second. Do you hear me?!”  
Connor's eyes gets huge at Jude's demanding tone. He's panting, completely red in the face as desperation is flashing across his features. Connor can't see what's running through Jude's eyes at the moment, but he's sure they are filled with pathetic desperation, He can feel it in Jude's demanding tone.

“You're so hot when you're so aggressive.”

“Get in my ass!” Jude screams, well aware of the bitchy edge in his voice at this right moment but he doesn't give a fuck about it. He has reached the edge of desperation, he needs to have Connor inside of him until he clenches around his dick, finally coming to a release. It's not that hard to understand.

Connor smiles, shaking his head as he reaches for the condom's foils. He mercilessly ignores Jude's pleading voice begging him to 'hurry up and wearing that fucking condom' and finally.. he pushes inside.

“Oh, Praise the lord!” Connor laughs, kissing a trail over his neck.

“Do you like that?” Connor asks as he slowly pulls out before pushing back in. “Yeah.” Jude moans, smiling softly. Jude's inner beast has calmed down, apparently.

“Connor..” Jude whines at some point, his lips parting as Connor speeds up on his thrusts.

“Yeah baby?”  
“I wan-” Jude gasps when Connor thrusts relentlessly into the same spot over and over again. “I want to see you.”  
Connor smiles, finally taking off the blindfold. Jude eyes snap open, blinking few times as he adjusts to the dim light of the room. As predicted, Jude's eyes are completely clouded by lust.

“You feel so good.” Jude moans, kissing his mouth. “So good for me.”  
“I'm almost there.” Connor says. Jude moans nodding his head. “Me too.” he closes his eyes, savouring the depth of his thrusts inside of his body as he feels his orgasm rising, his voice breaking and crying Connor's name as he finally comes undone all over their stomachs.

“Oh yeah, Jude.. fuck, I'm coming....” Connor's body shakes as he finally reaches his own climax. He falls on top of Jude, breathing heavily against his neck, trying to recover from the high of the orgasm.

“That was..”

“.. Amazing.” Connor says, kissing the skin of Jude's neck.

“Wow.” Jude closes his eyes, catching his breath. “That was intense. You, were intense.”  
“Was I?” Connor laughs, looking down at Jude as he rests his head on Jude's chest. “Am I hearing a complaint?”  
“Hell no.” Jude smiles as he feels completely worn out. “I really need to sleep.” he yawns, snuggling closer to Connor's chest. “Next to you.” He adds, completely unnecessary.

Connor smiles. He lays a gentle kiss on his head before closing his eyes as well. Drifting off to sleep ten minutes later.

 


	4. A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Connor plays "Who's gonna give in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW Okay.. this has officially became a multi chapters fic LOL I promise I'm not a pervert. I just have a lot of fun writing this xD OK... now on the chapter.

  
Kim's piercing gaze studies Jude's features as she serves cocktails for about an hour or so before she finally snaps, running out of patience. “Okay, what's going on?”  
Jude raises an eyebrow, looking at his employe with the most confused frown flashing across his face.

“Huh?”  
Kim snorts. “With you and your boo.” She explains, rolling her eyes. “He's sitting over there -all alone- and he hasn't stopped looking at you with those fucking puppy eyes, since he got here.”  
Jude tries to act unaffected as he refils the snack bowl. “I don't know what you're talking about.”  
“Jude. I'm your friend, I know where something is off with you.” Jude sighs, looking at Kim with hesitant eyes. “Promise you're not gonna judge.”

“When I'm ever judging you?” She spits out, crossing her arms around herself. Jude can detect a hint of hurt filling her high pitched voice.  
“Well.. “ Jude sighs defeatingly. “ You're not exactly Connor's biggest fan.”  
“So what? Come on..” Kim sighs loudly, before pulling him into a side hug. “Spill, and I promise I'll be neutral like Switzerland.. or Sweden.”  
“I'll keep it short.” Jude says, resting on his elbows against the counter. Feeling shivers crawling down his spine at the feeling of Connor's piercing gaze on him, sitting few tables away from the bar. “We had a huge fight two days ago.”  
“You've been fighting for two whole days?” Kim can't hide the hint of surprise filling her voice. She isn't Connor's biggest fan, because she knows how hurt Jude had been watching him showing up with a different date each time, but she would have never guessed that they would have been capable of going that long without talking to each other.

“Yeah.. Um, we haven't spoken since then.” Jude closes his eyes, rubbing his forehead when he feels droplets of sweats, crawling down. “One customer was drunk as hell two nights ago.."  
“Oh boy..” Kim gasps, having figured out the rest. “I'm so sorry Jude.”

“Connor came here to pick me up, after work, and saw this dude slurring and trying to hit on me. He held back, because he knows that I can't take care of my self.. But he was quiet and weird throughout the whole ride to my place and when we were gonna kiss goodnight..” Jude laughs bitterly, shaking his head in disbelief. “He pulled away.”  
“What?!”  
“Yeah.. I was leaning towards him and he just pulled away from me. We had a huge fight afterwards because he was acting like a jealous jerk, and he just walked away.”

“Oh Jude..” Kim sighs, pulling Jude into a tight hug. “I'm so sorry to hear that..”  
“So you're not gonna say that he's a jerk and I deserve better?” Jude asks ironically, waiting for her answer. She shrugs her shoulders instead, smiling sweetly. “It's  _your_  jerk.. and couples fight.”  
“Wow. I'm shocked.”  
“Oh fuck you.” She laughs. Their friendly conversation gets interrupted when they suddenly hear someone clearing his throat.

“Um.. Jude?”

“Connor..” Jude greets him politely, trying to ignore his heart racing on his pace and cursing himself for the blush spreading on his cheeks. Jude sighs, well aware that every attemp of being mad with him flies out of the windows the moment Jude's eyes lock into Connor's. Like it always happens, the living world around them is completely forgotten.

“Hey..” Connor's voice is low pitched and broken as he stares into the Jude's eyes.

“You think..I Can I talk to you?” Then he adds, throwing a brief glance towards Kim. “In private.” Jude nods, walking around the bar, leading the way.

“This way.” The purple light  is beaming through the walls of the room as Jude leads him inside A private booth. Jude locks the door behind them, gesturing Connor to sit on the couch while Jude chooses to sit on the small coffee table, across from him. As soon as they are sitting face to face Jude realises that he's not Probably the best of ideas to be stucked in a room with Connor Stevens, consindering the sexual tensions surrounding them.

“Hey.” Connor smile fades when his hand is swatted away by Jude's as soon as he tries to reach for him. Jude's still pissed at the moment so he just stays still, looking at the blond boy with severe expression flashing across his features.

“Come on, Jude..”  
Jude lets out a hollow laugh, shaking his head. “I can't believe you seriously walked away from me, instead of talking about it like adults.”  
“I was pissed.” Connor retorts with shame filling his voice. “I'm sorry.”  
“Sure you are.” Jude counters, avoiding his gaze. A heavy silence suddenly falls over them, making the situation even more awkward and unbearable.

“I miss you.”

Despite the anger rising up from the pit of his stomach, Connor's words have the power to hit him right in the chest. “Jude.. I'm sorry If I've been acting like a jerk towards you.” Connor leans forward, wrapping his arms around Jude's waist in a weak attempt of pulling him closer. The immediate contact of Connor warm body against his, makes Jude shiver in delight against his own control.

“I.. I don't know if I can forgive you.” Connor smiles as he hides his face into the crook of Jude's neck Where his soft breaths are brushing against his skin, creating goosebumps in its wake.

“You can baby.” Connor runs his lips over Jude's collarbone letting out a slight sigh of relief when he feels Jude's idle hands lifting up and wrapping around his neck.

“You're a jealous jerk.” Connor laughs at Jude's choice of word as he drags out his tongue, trailing it upwards until he starts sucking at the shell of his ear.

“Can you blame me?”

Jude bits his lips as he closes his eyes, shifting closer to Connor's warmth. He lets out a loud gasp when Connor's strong arms are grabbing him by his waist, pulling him into his lap.

“You're so fucking sexy... and you're mine.”  
Jude moans as the sensation of Connor's lips are biting and lapping soothingly along his collarbone, where a red hickey starts showing up.

“Not a valid reason. ” Jude bits his lips as he tries to hold back the moans escaping his lips. It's A very difficult task at the moment.

“Come on.. baby.”  
Connor keeps calling him with terms of enderanment because he knows how Jude loves being called that, in particular when he's like that..  
“You have a lot of work to do to win me back.” Jude laughs softly, as he tangles his hand into Connor's hair.

“I'll be glad to work you good.” Connor promises him, lifting up his eyes and finding Jude's. “Don't play hard to get Jude.. you know that it's fighting a losing battle.”

“You're saying that I'm unable to resist you, Connor Stevens?” Jude snorts indignantly before getting up from his lap, sitting back on the coffee table.

“Oh baby.” Connor smirk is firm planted on his lips, quickly fading away when Jude gets up and with a mischievous smirk on his lips he slowly starts taking off his clothes. The mouthwatering sight of Jude's standing completely naked in front of him, gets him hard immediately.

“It takes two to tango.” Connor's breath itches when he's met with the sight of Jude's cock, hard and leaking before his eyes.

“Fuck Jude.”

Jude sits down on the coffee table as he opens his legs, looking at the object of his desire with hollow and unaffected eyes.

“Do you want this, Connor?” Jude tries to keep his voice steady, but it's nearly impossible.. especially since Connor decides to step up his game, giving him a taste of his own medicine. He swallows down thickly when Connor gets rid of his own clothes, staring at Jude with challenging eyes as he drops his boxer brief on the floor. He settles back into the couch, fighting the urging desire to lay Jude down on that coffee table and take him right there.

Jude straighten up and he opens his legs wider, showing Connor that he's up for the challenge. Connor's breath catches in his throat, letting out a soft moan as he watches Jude's lingering fingers tracing a trail on his own skin.

Jude can't hold back the satisfied smile of victory creeping over his lips as he watches Connor's hands tightening into two fists.

“You can always touch me.. Con.” Jude smirks. “No one is keeping you from touching me.”  
Connor gulps some saliva, before relaxing against the backrest of the couch. He shakes his head, like to clear it from any temptation flowing through his mind at the moment. “And where is my fun in all of this, sweetheart? “

Jude bits his lips, in a weak attempt to hide his smile. He knows how to turn Jude into a puddle.. it only takes few sweet words and Bam! Jude is at his feet, or better.. on his knees. But right now Jude is willing to play, for once he won't be the one begging to be fucked, for once he's determined to be stronger than his hormones.

“ You'll get your fun.” Jude promises him. “As soon as you're gonna be on your knees, taking my dick into your mouth.”  
“Not before you,  _love._ ” Connor's voice comes out shaky and trembling, despite the cockiness of his intentions. The only problem is that it only takes one look at Jude's determined eyes to get him hard. How he's suppose to resist that?  
“Damn, you're gorgeous.”  
Despite the erotic vibe surrounding them, Jude blushes. “You want a piece of this gorgeousness?” Connor laughs as he slowly trails his hand downwards, Holding himself in a tight grip.

“Fuck.” Jude mutters under his breath. He feels wave of arousal spreading through his whole body as he watches Connor tugging at his own erection.  
“Baby..” Connor moans, speeding up on his lazy tugs. “Come on..”  
“No.” Jude pants as his hand is itching to trail downwards and mirrow Connor's action, he ends up fiddling with his fingers instead, forcing himself to not cave in.  
“You know you want it.”  
“I do.” Jude wants to say, because he really does want to drop on his knees, wrapping his mouth around that glorious cock and listening to Connor's desperate mewls of pleasure. He wants nothing more than that but what he says instead is. “Come and get me.”  
Connor lets out a breathless laugh before shaking his head. He won't give in. He keeps stroking himself as the familiar tightening grip in his lower stomach indicates that he's gonna come soon.

Jude's whole body writhes as he sits on that coffee table. He wipes off droplets of sweats running down his forehead as he feels his body going on fire at the sight before him; Connor's so fucking hot as he lets out breathless pants with eyes closed while he touches himself, craving Jude like he'd never wanted anything so badly in his entire life.  
“Jude. Jude.”  
Jude closes his eyes, before he physically can't hold back anymore. In a split second he's on his knees, engulfing Connor's cock into his eager mouth.

“Connor.” He moans desperately as he hollows his cheeks, sucking harder.

“Fuck.. Yes, baby. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.” Connor curses under his breath as he stands up with Jude's mouth still wrapped around his erection. He holds him by the back of his head as he thrusts even deeper into Jude's warm mouth. Jude gags and chokes on it, but still.. he doesn't dare to pull away, he needs Connor's come into his mouth.

"yes,yes Jude.." He pants breathlessly as Jude keeps sucking at his cock, taking care of the come dripping out of the tip.

“Oh Jude..” Connor moans as he stands up on his trembling legs, wrapping his arms around Connor's neck.

Connor kisses him, gently sucking on his lips. “Mine.” Connor breathes out between kisses. “All mine.” He moans as he gently lays Jude down on the couch. Jude's legs part, allowing Connor to slide in between, before wrapping around his torso.  
“Mh.” Jude moans when Connor tongue slide between his lips and his hips rose up off the couch.

“You need to come?” Jude moans, letting out desperate moans as Connor keeps punish him with the sweet torture of his lips running down his collarbone.

“Say it, Jude.”  
“Yes.”  
“Tell me what you want from me.” Connor's demanding tone turns Jude on more than anything in the entire world.  
“Fuck me.” Jude cries out, feeling Connor's lips ghosting over the inside of his tigh.

“Be more specific.”

“Mh..” Jude pants heavily as he run his hand through Connor's hair, pulling at the strands. “ I want your dick inside of my ass, deep inside.”  
Jude bits his lips, feeling Connor's fingers dripping with Saliva teasing at his entrance.

“Who am I to deny such a request.” Connor smirks deviously as he slips two fingers inside. Jude writhes on the couch, lifting up his hips trying to get more of that amazing touch. He moans and pants endlessly, feeling completely drained out of energies as Connor finally lifts up Jude's legs, slipping inside.

“This is what you wanted?”  
“Yes.” Jude moans, tangling his hand through Connor's hair. “oh Yes, Con.”  
Connor smiles as he leans down, pulling Jude's bottom lip between his teeth.  
Connor takes in the details of his man as he lays underneath him with eyes fluttering close and lips parted, only lit up by the purple neon light; He's so fucking gorgeous, the erotic sight make Connor's head swim.

“You're so...”  
Jude slowly opens his eyes, smiling softly when he's met with Connor's huge eyes.  
“I'm listening.” Jude moans, lifting his hips off the couch, meeting Connor's thrusts.

“You make me lose my fucking mind.”  
“Ah- Con.” Jude pulls him down, connecting their lips. “I love you.” He sighs as he trails his lips down Connor's neck. “There's no one else for me out there.”  
Connor closes his eyes as he feels close to release. “You're mine. Now and forever.”  
Jude smiles, nodding his head in agreement, into the crook of Connor's neck.

The sweets words slipping out of Connor's lips are enough to melt him into a puddle. “I've always been yours as you've always been mine.” Jude whispers softly, feeling his eyelids getting heavy at the familiar as the familiar tugging sensation is spreading through his lower stomach.

“Con.” Jude's voice breaks into a sob when Connor, close to his release, wraps his hand around Jude's shaft, tugging in time with his thrusts. They come pretty much at unison and Jude can't hold back the wave of laughter slipping out of his lips.

“Why are you laughing? ” Connor asks as soon as he catches his breath. Jude shakes his head in response, laying some soft kisses along Connor's collarbone as Jude's long eyelashes brush over his skin, eliciting some giggles out of Connor.

“I'm just.. Exhilarated.”  
“Exhilarated?” Connor says with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Happy.” Jude explains, running his hands along Connor's back, resting on his butt.

“Just.. promise me that you're gonna talk to me, next time, instead of acting like a baby.”

“I will.” Connor promises him, with a soft smile creeping over his lips. “ But for your information, you're mine.”  
“I am yours.”


	5. Oh boy, tonight's ours.

 

“Okay.” Jude says. “Remind me why I've never been to your place, before?”  
Connor smiles as he leaves his car keys and wallet on the kitchen table, he reaches out for Jude who's staring at the amazing view of San Diego through the huge glass door that leads the way to the terrace.  
“Because your place is closer to the club.” Connor explains as he wraps his arms around Jude's waist, resting his head on his shoulder. He feels Jude shrugging into his arms. “It's totally worth the 20 minutes car ride, by the way.”  
Connor's laughs vibrates along Jude's collarbone, sending shivers down his spine. He suddenly finds himself lacking of physical warmth when Jude lets out a gasp, stepping through the glass door and staring agape at _it._ He watches Jude's mouth part slightly as he lets out a surprise gasp before he says with resolution filling his voice ,“Okay, from now on our _sleepovers_ will take place at your house.”  
Connor laughs as he goes outside, standing behind Jude who's still watching at the item with sparkles in his eyes. Connor suspects that Jude loves the item more than him, it's just been two minutes since he's seen _it_ and Jude hasn't even blinked, mesmerized by the sight of the hot tub before him. Connor feels himself neglected by his boyfriend.  
“It's brand new.” Connor explains. “I haven't used it, yet.” Jude turns around, looking at the boy with eyes blown wide before a mischievous smirk spreads on his lips. “What are we waiting for, then?”  
Jude gets rid of his clothes faster than ever as he climb inside of the hot tub, he closes his eyes as a soft smile appears on his lips. “Oh God, this is too good to be true.”  
Connor shakes his head as he takes off his shirt and feels himself getting disappointed when not even the sight of his naked chest makes Jude dislodge eye contact from the item.  
He's still shaking his head as he heads inside, taking two glasses and bringing a bottle of red wine along with him. He lays the two items on the edge of the hot tub, before getting rid of his pants. He finally feels waves of pride running right through him as Jude finally looks up, his eyes getting darker –even though it's hard to tell under the dim light of the moonlight-- at the sight of Connor's naked form, climbing in the tub next to him.  
He hears Jude giving a short intake of breath as a soft blush creeps over his cheeks. Connor feels the corner of his mouth tugging up in a soft smile. “You're adorable.” He fills Jude's glass, handing it over to him. Jude thanks him as he waits for Connor to fill his own glass.  
“To us and our two months anniversary.” Jude's smile gets even bigger as he raises his glass towards Connor's. The past two months have been the best of Jude's life. Connor has made him happier than he's ever been. “To us.” Jude replies and then he says with soft voice. “I love you.” The three letters word, sweetly slipping out of Jude's lips always makes Connor feel like he's in heaven. It never fails to make him feel completely deprived of air in his lungs, feeling so light that he feels like he's walking on clouds.  
“I love you too.” Connor counters with trembling voice as he lays his glass on the edge of the hot tub, reaching for Jude. He laces his hand behind Jude's scalp, pulling him into his arms. Jude gasps in surprise but then he melts into his arms and withouth breaking the kiss he leaves his glass next to Connor's.  
"Fuck, baby." Connor moans as Jude shifts, climbing on his lap. He laces his hands behind Connor's neck, rekindling their kiss. Jude moans into Connor's mouth as he grinds harder against him, creating a delicious friction between their bodies.

They keep kissing as they grind against each other. They barely pull away for catching their breaths because they're connecting their lips over and over again, the need of feeling each other's bodies stronger than ever.

"Jude." Connor breathes out as he pulls away. He hears himself giving a soft sigh when he's met by Jude's half lidded eyes, his lips red and swollen, his mouth slightly open as he lets ouf small puffs of air. He watches him as he closes his eyes, chasing Connor's lips.

"Baby." Connor moans, breathlessly. "Let's go to bed."

Jude opens his eyes, resting his forehead against Connor's. "No. Here."

"What?" Connor can't control the amused laughter escaping his lips as he runs his hands all over Jude's back. "You want to do it, here?"

Jude bits his lips as he nods. Connor feels a rush of arousal trailing straight to his dick. "I've never-.." 

"There's always a first time for everything." Jude retorts with lustful gaze as he snuggles closer to Connor's chest, then he leans in whispering in Connor's ear, his voice wrecked and filled with desperation. "Take me, right here." 

Connor looks at him with hesitant eyes before saying, "I.. I haven't given you a tour of the house."

Jude smirks, pulling his earlobe between his teeth. "I'd rather be given a tour of this."

Connor gives him a look of pleasant surprise, before he feels his lips tugging up in a smirk. "Jude Adams Foster, I've turned you into a monster."

Jude laughs as his eyes lock with Connor's. "In the best way, I hope."

"In the best way." Connor replies. He hears himself letting out a gasp when he watches Jude lifting up just slightly, adjusting on his lap.

"Fuck." Jude moans, closing his eyes as he takes every inch of Connor's member inside of him. He flinches as he slides down inch after inch, until Connor's fully inside of him.

"Jesus." 

"I know." Jude giggles as he takes deep breaths. Connor tries to not move, waiting for Jude to adjust.. But it's kinda hard since he feels his dick twitching inside of Jude's ass.

 "You feel so good." Jude moans as he starts bouncing on Connor's lap. He laces his hands behind his neck, closing his eyes as he feels Connor's lips trailing soft kisses along his collarbone sending shivers down his spine. His whole body's trembling as Connor thrusts up his hips, speeding up on his pace and making him feel so whole, so complete. "Oh, Connor."

Connor closes his eyes, focusing on the way Jude makes him feel whenever they're connected like that. It's like their bodies and minds melt into one. Jude opens his eyes, unable to last for much longer, Connor knows that. He can tell by the way Jude's breathing. His breath getting short and erratic as he bounces on Connor's dick, his eyes fluttering close once again as he feels himself getting close to release.

“Jude.” Jude smiles as feels Connor's hand wrapping around him, stroking in time with his thrusts. “Jude, Jude, Jude.” It always sounds like a broken record; The way Connor shouts Jude's name as he comes, But Jude wouldn't want it any other way because He loves the way Connor says his name when he's on the brink of the orgasm. It sounds like Jude's his entire universe and then there's the way he opens his eyes, slowly.. and he looks at him with half lidded eyes but filled with love and affection. It usually goes that way but this time Connor bit his lips, hiding his face into Jude's neck and suddenly Jude feels his whole body trembling for the wrong reasons.

“Hey.” He cups his face, making Connor look at him in the eyes. “What's wrong?”

Connor looks at him with glossy eyes looking like a frightened child. Jude keeps holding his face, never breaking eye contact as he feels his stomach twisting.  
“Never mind.” Connor sighs as he blushes slightly. “It's stupid.”  
“It's not.” Jude insists lifting up his chin. His warm eyes somehow makes Connor feel more confident because he says, “I'm scared.”

“Of what? ” Jude asks as his eyebrow lifts up in a perfect arc. He's confused, why Connor would be scared.. He's safe, they're safe with each other.

“Of this bubble bursting, someday .” He admits with a pout on his lips. Jude can't control the relieved sigh escaping his lips as he wraps his arms around Connor's neck.

“Speaking of bubbles.” He's feeling relieved when he hears Connor laughing along with him.

“Listen to me. “Jude sighs as he caresses the damp strands of Connor's hair. “I can't promise you that this bubble will never burst.. but I can promise you that whenever it bursts, we're gonna fix it, together.”  
“You know that is scientifically impossible to fix a bubble, right?”  
“Fuck you.” Jude laughs.

“I get your point.” Connor smiles, laying a kiss on his forehead. “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too, Con.”  
Then, a devious smirk spread on Connor's lips. “ What do you think of an underwater breath-holding race?”  
“Why would we-” Jude laughs then he feels his cheeks turning pink when he realizes Connor's true intentions. “Oooh, yeah. I'm in.”

Connor smiles as he pulls Jude's head underwater. “You go first."

 

 


	6. Letting go ain't easy.

"You're leaving."

Jude nods his head. He's leaving and he knows that's just it but he thinks Connor deserves at least to know the reasons behind this drastic decision.

"People want to invest on _Warpaint_ and make a franchising out of it. We're planning on opening in New York, Chicago and Singapore for now."

He feels like crap for doing this to Connor but he can't hide the smile off his face and that's probably what makes things worse.

"But what about us, Jude? I mean.. h-how long will you be gone?"

"I-I don't know.. they want me there for the whole thing so... "

"So.. it's a basically a year." 

Jude nods his head in defeat, looking at his hands. He can't stand to watch Connor fall apart right there, into his office.  
“I-I think it's gonna take more than just a year..” He doesn't look up but he still can hear loud and clear, Connor's short intake of breath at that new piece of information.

“Okay.” Connor breathes out as he sits down on the edge of Jude's desk, maybe for support since he's showed how unbalanced he looked as he stood on the threshold of Jude's office door. “W-We can make this work. Right?” And then when Jude doesn't reply-- too ashamed of myself for the happiness oozing from every pore even though it consequently means he's breaking Connor and his own heart-- Connor asks him with stronger edge in his voice. _“Right, Jude?”_

Jude finally looks up and he finds Connor's pleading eyes looking right at him. His heart skips beats at the love and desperation he can clearly detect into the depth of his gaze.

“H-How? I Mean.. It's gonna be hard and painful.. if just..”

“If just?” Connor asks him with a beam of hope sparkling through his eyes that quickly fades away when Jude tells him with a feeble smile on his lips. “You can come with me..”  
Connor's mouth falls open in distress. “I.. I can't, Jude. You know that I can't.”  
Connor's been just promoted junior partner at the law firm and he's been waiting for that moment to come since he started law school. He can't go.

“I Know.” Jude says with sadness clear in his voice. Even to think about what comes next is enough to give him an heart ache. “ So that's it.”

“T-That it? Y-You...” Connor can't even utter the words out. He stands up as he paces across the room, His hands running through his hair as he inhales and exhales through his nose. He needs to calm down the wave of anger boiling from the pit of his stomach at the realization that Jude's not putting the slightest effort into making this work.

“So that's it?” Connor suddenly jerks around when he thinks he's gotten a grip on his feelings. He's not, by the way.

“W-We break up. That's your solution.”

  
“I won't ask you to give up on your dreams, Connor as you can't ask me to give up on mine.”

“What the fuck does it mean, Jude?” Connor's truly upset right now. His hands clench into fists being tempted to punch something. “That's it. We reconnect, we have amazing sex and that's it. We're done. Do you even listen to yourself?”

  
“I don't know when I'll be back!” Jude explodes as he stands up from his chair. Exhaustation clearly visible on his face. “We have a long distance relationship and then what? We'll be missing each other, I'll be at the other side of the country and we'll keep missing each other until we will be both tired of this. Doesn't it sound familiar to you, Connor?”

“We're grown up men, now.” Connor tells him as he takes few hesitant steps towards his (ex) boyfriend. “We can do it. I can do it.”

  
“That's the point, Connor.” Jude tells him before walking around his desk. “I know you do. I'm not sure if I can.”

 

 

Connor's lurking on Jude's facebook profile when he hears the doorbell ringing. The unexpected sound makes him jump out of his skin. He'd been hiding into his house for the last two days after He's called sick at work because he's not in the right shape to deal with anyone but himself at the moment.

He lazily gets up and when he opens the door, he can't help but feel tempted to slam the door shut on Jude's face. Jude must have seen that coming because he slids his foot in between so he manages to come inside before Connor has the chance to achieve his goal.

“I thought you were gone.” Connor avoids eye contact because he knows that if he looks at him, he'll start crying.

“I'm leaving tomorrow.” Jude tells him as he cups his chin. Connor's eyes snap to his and he finds himself surprised-- but not that much-- that Jude's eyes are glimmering with tears.  
“What are you doing here?”

“You don't have to say _yes._ I know you don't want to see me or talk to me and-- I get it. I really do but I don't want to leave you without saying that I love you.”  
Every attempt to hold back tears fails miserabily so they starts streaming down Connor's cheeks at Jude's –apparently-- sincere words.

“I don't believe you.”  
“N-No..”  
“I don't. If you loved me you wouldn't-- “ Connor sobs as he gives a loud sigh, measuring the weight of his words before utter them out. “You would fight for us.”

Jude can't bring himself to find an answer to that. Connor's right. He's not fighting for them but how can he when he knows how these things go?

They've tried in the past and everything went to shit..

They have to let each other go. It's for the best and, Jude thinks as he holds on to Connor for dear life, if they're meant to be they'll find their way back to each other.

Jude kisses him and even though a part of him was prepared to be pushed away, Connor doesn't. He moans softly against his lips clinging to him with every bit of him, just like his life depends on it.

"Connor..." 

Connor knows what Jude's asking him.

"Yes."

He takes him by his hands, leading him to his bedroom and maybe is the realization that this is gonna be their last night together that makes the route from the living room to his bedroom seem so damn long.

They mutely decide to not share a word because luckily, their bodies have always done an excellent job in expressing what they wanted to say, they're always been blissfully in synch during sex in a way that have always taken their breaths away. _This time makes no difference._

They slowly undress each other, caressing--with every single piece of clothing that's being thrown on the floor-- every bit of skin that's being discovered.

Jude pushes Connor on the bed and maybe yes, s _omething is difference this time,_ because they're taking things slow. Kissing and savouring every piece of skin, saving every smallest detail like freckles or moles and capturing every softest breath slipping out of their lips.. treasuring every second of this being aware that's the last stop of their journey.

As Jude moves inside of him, he can't refrain himself from letting those tears to fall down his eyes. He buries his face into Connor's neck trying to not let him show that he's crying like a girl but there's no use because Connor knows him better than anyone and he knows Connor better than anyone, so he's not really that surprised to feel Connor's body tremble underneath him, his name being cry out with a moan as he notices those dried tears scratching his cheeks.

“Connor.”  
“I know.” Connor cries as he wraps his arms around Jude's shoulders, keeping him there.. just for a little while. “I know.”

 

Connor gets up to take a shower. Jude's flight leaves in two hours and he's offered to give him a ride to the airport. He steps by his wardrobe, opens a drawer and before pulling out Jude's favourite shirt he gives a sad look to the velvet box buried underneath his polos before holding it on his palm.

He wants to get a grip on himself but that's basically an impossible feat considering how his heart's been shattered to the core. He closes his eyes and tries to collect himself pulling it back into the back of that drawer. He stops for a moment before going to the bathroom in order to give Jude's sleeping frame a long look with the intent of snapping a mental picture of this moment Of him, still there, still _his_.

 

“So here we go..”  
“So.. have a safe flight.” Connor smiles weakly as he prepares himself to say goodbye to the love of his life. Like he's ever gonna be prepared for this moment, he thinks as he watches Jude stand up from the awfully uncomfortable metallic chair. His flight has just been called and he's about to leave, not for good, but for a very long time.

“That's it? Have a safe flight?”

Connor smiles at the bitchy inflection filling Jude's voice. He's gonna miss him so much.. he has no idea what it'll be like to live his life without Jude in it.

He gets up and even though he feels like he shouldn't, he still pulls Jude into his arms, burying his face into the crook of his neck as he takes in every details and memorizes his scent, before letting him go.

“I love you.”

“Connor..” Jude's tears are streaming down his neck, wetting his shirt in their descentand. Connor doesn't care. “I know you won't believe me but I love you too, so damn much..”  
“I know.” Connor says and this time he decides to believe Jude's words. He has nothing to hold against him. He can't blame him for following his dreams and achieve his life goals.

“ _I believe you.”_

They pull away and Jude closes his eyes as he rests his forehead against Connor's.

“I'm going, now.”

“Okay.”

  
_It's time. T_ hey both know that.

Jude kisses him one last time, long and deep hoping to send him every bit of love he has for this man.

He feels the outline of Connor's smile against his lips and as usual it never ceases to make him feel butterflies fluttering into his stomach.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Goodbye, Jude.”

Jude sighs as he cups his cheeks. “Goodbye, Connor.”

Connor watches him as he walks away from him. He feels empty. Like the most vital organ has been ripped out of his chest and it's getting on that plane with Jude.

Connor's heart skip beats when Jude turns around to look at him. Hope miserabily starts swelling inside of his chest even though he knows that's not gonna happen, it's not like they're characters out of a movie or the sappy fanfictions he uses to read during his lunch break, after all.

“If we'll ever find our way back to each other, it's a  _yes_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic :)


	7. Our moment has come.

Connor and Jude love each other too much, too fiercely to just lose every contact between the two of them, just like that, out of nowhere, pretending in a useless effort that all the years they’ve spent together never happened in the first place.

It feels like a Deja Vu, at first, but then with each passing day, Jude starts to recognize the differences that make this new long distance _friendship_ a lot healthier, stronger, being held by a muted promise made before leaving for New York.

They keep each other in touch. It's an unstoppable force that keeps keeping this bond alive.

Jude doesn't know how Connor feels but as far as he's concerned, the sensation of a void that comes when too many days go by without hearing from him makes him feel a forceful tug settling in his chest that almost makes him hard to breathe.

Jude refuses to make friends. It's not a rule or something he's imposed himself. It's just.. Jude has left the love of his life for this. For the biggest thing ever happened to him. He's named the club after something that's just theirs and that must mean something, right? He's doing this for Connor too.. so he doesn't hang out with anyone outside of a work setting. He doesn't mean to be anti-social as some people claims him to be. He just prefers to head back at the loft he's rent and skypes with Connor, instead, even if it sends a physical pain settling in his chest every time those eyes are pointing at him, filled with bright and pure hope to hear those words, Jude _knows,_ are not gonna leave his lips. Not yet. So they just talk about how their days went and dodge the 'When are you coming back.' conversation like is plague.

 

The last time Jude has seen Connor was three months ago when he’s come back to San Diego for Christmas break. The moment they’ve seen each other again, nothing mattered anymore. Everything else just _magically_ faded away.

Connor’s smile was perfectly charming just as he remembered. It also looked a little bit breathless but Jude didn’t dare to judge since, you know, he was doing a pretty terrible job at keeping his own breath steady.

“Hi.”

Jude couldn’t help but let that smile, that was quirking over his lips, to finally break free.

“Connor.” He gulped, just to make sure to swallow down the lump formed in his throat caused by the sight of Connor Stevens in an _ugly Christmas sweater_. It astonished Jude how he still managed to look good in one of those. “Hi.”

 

_It still felt time never passed._

 

They sat on the couch of Jude’s moms living room and Connor didn’t hesitate to ask Jude about how the franchising was going. Jude searched for signs of resentment in Connor’s eyes but found none. Connor looked genuinely curious so Jude let himself relax and filled him in about the new venue in Singapore. When Jude asked Connor about his career as Junior Partner at the law firm, he saw him shifting uncomfortably on the sofa, shifting the route of the conversation through an awkward and very not convincing, “Same old. Same old.”

He knew there was something Connor wasn't telling him by the way he avoided eye contact with him, knowing that Jude had always been able to look right through him. He didn't ask or push for an answer because knowing Connor.. It wasn't going to lead Jude anywhere.

Connor offered to take him to the airport but this time Jude declined. He saw _hurt_ flashing across Connor’s eyes and when he asked him the reason why, Jude began to stutter, heat rising in his cheeks, “I.. I just—“ He trailed off with a sigh, unable to endure the way Connor’s eyes stared into his own with sadness and unleashed tears filling them.

So he did the only thing that, he knew, wasn't going to hurt Connor. At least, not intentionally. “My moms are taking me to the airport.. you know.. they offered.”

“Okay.” Connor exhaled louder than necessary. Jude had to bit his lips to keep himself from crying, right there. “I’ll see you, then.”

_It hurts less._

“Goodbye, Connor.”

_But it doesn’t make any easier, the second time around._

“Goodbye, Jude.”

 

  
They call each other with less frequency and Jude would lie if he’d say that it doesn’t hurt, being this far away from Connor.. not only the country keeping them apart but him. _Jude is the only reason they’re apart._

  
He texts Connor three weeks later. It’s a short, concise text message. “I’m coming back, tomorrow.”

Connor doesn’t reply to him and honestly? It doesn’t really surprise Jude. He lands and his eyes snap open, jerking awake from a dream of them, naked and happy on a desert island, making up for all the time they’ve spent apart. He gives a loud groan before standing up from his seat. He checks his phone as he heads towards the arrivals gate and nope. Connor hasn’t texted him. Not even a _“k. Cool.”_ Or a thumb up emoji. Jesus.

 

He heads towards the exit, tired and demoralized. He knows that sometimes romantic big gestures just don't always have the positive outcomes anyone would think.

  
Well, that until his eyes go wide in shock.

 

“Connor?”  
  
Connor freaking Stevens standing right two feets away from him and holding a sign in his hands.

He looks like one of those chauffeurs that come picking up celebrities from the gates. It's unreal. Jude might be fainting, right now.

“You said it was a yes.” It says and Jude.. Jude needs someone to hold him, right now, okay? This? Connor's hopeful smile and his eyes lit up with joy and his.. his hands shaking as he holds the perfect sign in which he's..

 

“A-are you proposing?”  
  
“I'm not.” Connor smiles, taking a tentative step on trembling legs towards Jude. “I'm just quoting you on your words. I mean.. if you still mean it.”

 Jude's shaky hands let go the suitcase he was trailing and comes to pulls Connor by the back of his neck. Oh God. He missed it. How has he survived for a year without this?

 “I'm waiting for an answer!” Connor laughs before being assaulted by Jude's lips once again.

  _"Dude._ " Jude can't help but roll his eyes, even though he's still smiling. He can't imagine himself not smiling for a very long time. "Are you-- Are you seriously asking me that? Cause if you are, I think I'm gonna think this through, a lot more thoroughly."  
  
"Just tell me." Connor tells him with pleading eyes, a nervous smile twitching over his lips. "I've waited more than a year for this answer."

 "Me too." Jude bits his lips, trying to fight back tears. It all feels surreal.. this moment. Connor. Them. Happy. "Yes." Jude sighs happily. "It's always been a yes."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @Skyblue993  
> Twitter: En_Sky9


End file.
